


Where Are All The Clouds?

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Lex, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「莱克斯快要被窒息感和快感逼疯了，热焰在全身流窜，他几乎发不出任何声音了。一团团巨大的云朵占领了他的大脑，泛黄的天空像颗流星划过他的视野，红黄、浅紫，黄昏时的霞光，皮肤上淤青的颜色，被强行涂上的第一根口红，淡紫、青紫，是血块和游乐园里的天空。」





	Where Are All The Clouds?

By Alex_Sherlock

 

莱克斯躺在韦恩家的沙发上，因为快感和身后的空虚而呻吟，他把自己的手指从身下的甬道里抽出来，看着坐在对面的布鲁斯，舔着手指尖挑了挑眉。

布鲁斯在努力忽略他，他不想在这一大堆麻烦之后再不假思索地和自己的旧情人滚上床了。这种事他之前做过太多次。

莱克斯将流着水的臀缝在沙发上磨蹭，“为什么不来呢？难道你的老二不能用了吗？”

他状似回想地说着，“虽然我讨厌天上飞来飞去的外星人，不过得承认氪星人的老二很好用。Kon-El 可从来没有在我需要的时候失败过，他和他的超人父亲一样全身都是硬的。虽然也继承了超人的坏毛病，比如觉得自己是善良的家伙，以及做到激动时总不小心飞起来”，莱克斯挤压着自己体内的敏感点，因为自渎的快感颤抖，轻摇着自己的一头金发，“不过，他也继承了我好的一面，他比他的超人父亲聪明多了，知道用什么花样能把他的 mommy 操得最爽。”

布鲁斯听着他的挑衅，开始后悔自己当初为什么没有趁莱克斯在阿卡姆的时候建个笼子然后把他关进去。他的裤子已经解开了，他看着自己手上已经拆开的安全套，把那东西扔掉了，然后走上前去抓着莱克斯的手臂把他拎了起来。

布鲁斯抓着莱克斯抵到墙上，重重地侵入莱克斯身后的甬道，莱克斯的手臂缠上他的肩膀，从喉咙里发出几声咕哝，身体顺从地打开。布鲁斯宽大有力的手掌握上莱克斯细瘦的脖颈，恰到好处地令他无法呼吸，莱克斯在布鲁斯的手掌下拼命喘息，身下湿润的小洞也紧紧地吸着布鲁斯的老二。该死，他现在越发不想松开那节细细的脖颈了，莱克斯还是那么瘦，薄薄的肩膀像脆弱的瓷器骨碟。

莱克斯的脖颈被牢牢握住，他急促地想要呼吸，漂亮的脸蛋被憋得通红。这太刺激了，布鲁斯的老二还在身体里快速地冲击着——他是不是太久没和布鲁斯做，竟然忘记了那个老家伙比平时自己床上的按摩器都要天赋异禀。氧气缺乏下他意识模糊地感到布鲁斯那根东西快要把自己的身体整个劈开，每一下粗暴的磨蹭都让莱克斯喘息出声，浪费掉更多氧气。

莱克斯快要被窒息感和快感逼疯了，火热的欲望好像操穿了他，热焰在全身流窜，他几乎发不出任何声音了。一团团巨大的云朵占领了他的大脑，泛黄的天空像颗流星划过他的视野，红黄、浅紫，黄昏时的霞光，皮肤上淤青的颜色，被强行涂上的第一根口红，淡紫、青紫，是血块和游乐园里的天空。

慢慢地，他紧实的臀部不再配合布鲁斯操自己，细瘦的手臂也从布鲁斯宽阔的肩膀上垂下来，零星散落着淤青和吻痕的双腿不停打颤，他因为缺氧缓缓闭上了眼睛。

布鲁斯看着莱克斯昏迷边缘的样子，似乎终于满足于他被折磨得彻底屈服的模样，放松了颈部的力度，吻上那双艳丽的唇，将救生的空气渡进莱克斯身体里。

莱克斯渐渐从缺氧的昏迷中苏醒，再次仰起脖子，双腿环上布鲁斯的腰际，挂着晶亮唾液的樱唇仿佛不受控地扭曲颤抖。但缺氧并没麻痹他装满讽刺的脑袋和生着荆棘的舌头，他一边张开双腿让布鲁斯操得更深，一边凑在布鲁斯耳边说着，“Daddy 还像以前一样喜欢我的身体，不是吗？”

被提醒的布鲁斯咬紧了牙关，久远的记忆、背德的愧疚和无法抗拒的快感沿着脊柱冲上他的头脑。这是个小恶魔，漂亮的金红头发下藏着美杜莎的蛇发，布鲁斯是个罪人，他为此忏悔，为他的欲望和力量，为他曾经捕猎。

而他现在成了猎物。

 

Fin.


End file.
